celos infundados
by tamyinu26
Summary: Inuyasha se pone celoso de koga, por lo que termina discutiendo con Kagome, pero no todo lo que mal empieza mal acaba, por favor leanlo.


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ójala fuera así pero no lo son, de todas maneras mejor porque nunca hubiera podido hacer un trabajo tan espléndido como lo hizo Rumiko Takahashi, bueno espero que os guste esta pequeña historia, soy nueva asique si esta fatal echa espero que el motivo sea mi inexperencia jajjaja.**

- Eres un idiota, Inuyasha – gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas – No sé como te has atrevido a decirme algo así.

- ¿El qué?- respondió Inuyasha con desdén- ¿Qué estas loca por ese lobo rabioso?- sabía que se estaba pasando pero no podía evitar callarse- Pues si, para mi esta más que claro, sino ¿Porqué cada vez que le ves coqueteas con él?- le dio la espalda, como si el tema no le importara en absoluto – Y que quede claro, que lo que tu hagas con ese rabioso me da igual, pero hazlo cuando terminemos de buscar los fragmentos que es lo que importa...

- Serás...Abajo, Abajo, Abajo- grito Kagome una vez hasta que se desahogo – Te odio, te detesto Inuyasha- dijo antes de salir huyendo al bosque mientras las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

- Esta vez te has pasado mucho Inuyasha- le dijo Sango mientras veía como su amiga se marchaba desconsolada- No sé como le puedes decir algo así cuando sabes perfectamente lo que ella siente por ti.

- Eso es muy cierto – confirmó el monje- la señorita Kagome le ha demostrado una y otra vez lo que siente por ti, no entiendo porque sigues teniendo celos de Koga cuando...

- No estoy celoso – gritó Inuyasha a sabiendas que mentía descaradamente- Y no sé porque ustedes están tan seguros de lo que Kagome siente por mí, cuando siempre que viene ese lobo rabioso se deshace en atenciones con él.

- Lo que a ti te pasa son los celos que no te dejan ver con claridad- le dijo el pequeño zorrito, recibiendo a cambio un capón por parte del hanyou.

- En vez de pagar tu frustración con el pobre Shippo deberías de buscar a Kagome – le dijo Sango cansada de los estúpidos celos de Inuyasha – Además como has dicho lo más importante es buscar los fragmentos y así sólo perdemos el tiempo- viendo que Inuyasha seguía terco como una mula, dijo lo que sabía que le haría reaccionar – Y por si no te has fijado se a ido al bosque sin ninguna protección, totalmente desprotegida, y la podría pasar cualquier cosa, aunque claro a lo mejor eso no es importante para ti...

- Será mejor que la busque- sabía que Sango tenía razón, Kagome por el enfado se había dejado el arco y las flechas, y si se le presentaba algún peligro no tendría medios para defenderse, y no podía permitir que nada le pasará, porque si le pasará cualquier cosa nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque claro que esto nunca lo reconocería, por lo que dijo- Como has dicho no podemos perder más tiempo, y necesitamos encontrar los fragmentos antes que Naraku- y tras decirlo supo que ninguno de sus amigos le creyó, sabían perfectamente que la buscaba por una razón muy distinta, sin importarle lo que pensarán sus amigos, echo andar hacia el bosque, preparándose para el recibimiento de la pelinegra.

Había salido corriendo hacia el bosque sin mirar en ninguna dirección, por lo que Kagome finalmente se encontró perdida en mitad del bosque, y para colmo sin el arco ni las flechas.

Cansada de andar sin rumbo se apoyó contra un árbol, y sin poderlo evitar se echo a llorar.

Llevaba enamorada de ese terco hacia dos años, y por mucho que estuviera a su lado, sabía que él siempre amaría a otra, y aunque le doliera lo podría sobrellevar, pero lo que no podía soportar es que Inuyasha dudará del amor que le profesaba, ese terco...y de repente le sintió... "Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma" pensó entristecida Kagome, que era el peor momento para verle.

- Dejame sola – le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

- No puedo dejarte aquí sola, te puede pasar cualquier cosa- intentó razonar Inuyasha, que no soportaba verla llorar.

- Que me puede pasar cualquier cosa eh...- sonrió sarcasticamente- Es verdad, no quieres que me pase nada, al final y al cabo soy tu detector de fragmentos, ¿verdad¿

- No es eso – grito Inuyasha que empezaba a comprender hasta que punto había metido la pata- Kagome, de verdad no quise decirte lo que te he dicho antes.

- ¿El qué?- le miró Kagome que empezaba a enfadarse- ¿Qué no quisiste decirme, Inuyasha?¿El qué estuviera enamorada de Koga, o el qué coqueteaba con él cada vez que le veía?¿O puede ser que te daba igual lo que hiciera con él mientras que siguiera en la busca de los fragmentos? - se levantó del árbol en el que estaba y se dirigió a él- ¿Acaso no lo piensas realmente?- Inuyasha se había quedado mudo y no supo que responderla, y eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer- Ya veo...y eso es lo que realmente lo que me duele, que dudes de lo que siento sin tener ningún motivo.

- ¿Sin tener ningún motivo?- se enfureció Inuyasha , que acortó la poca distancia que los separaba- Has permitido que te diera un beso – le reprochó- Asique me dirás si no es eso coquetear.

- ¿Qué?- Si Kagome creía que más enfurecida no se podía poner se equivocó - ¿Te has puesto así porque Koga me ha dado un beso en la MEJILLA- enfatizó la palabra- sin que yo pudiera evitarlo porque me ha pillado desprevenida?

- Sí...y eso de que te pillará desprevenida no me lo creo...-y en un susurro pronunció-Además te has puesto sonrojada como si te hubiera gustado...

- Como si me hubiera gustado- repitió Kagome incrédula- Esto ya es demasiado, cuándo sabes que él único que me gusta y del que estoy desgraciadamente enamorada es de ti- gritó exasperada, sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que declaraba sus sentimientos tan claramente- A lo mejor debería mostrate la diferencia

- ¿Qué diferencia?- y sin ningún preámbulo Kagome le sujetó por el haori y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso breve, apenas sus labios estuvieron en contacto durante unos pocos segundos, pero aunque fuera así de corto, en aquellos segundos que duró el beso, no pudo haber sido más intenso, en aquellos segundos, Kagome le trasmitió todo el amor que sentía por él, e inconscientemente Inuyasha correspondió al beso, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hacerlo, como si hubiera nacido para hacer precisamente aquello, como si encontrara su verdadero hogar en aquellos labios tan dulces, y para sorpresa como desgracia para él, el beso finalizó tan rápido como había comenzado.

- ¿Ahora ves la diferencia?- le dijo Kagome mientras le cogía la mano y le colocaba la palma encima de su corazón- ¿Ves como late?- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos- ¿Ves como todo mi cuerpo tiembla por el simple roce de tus labios?Esto me pasa constantemente, por tu simple presencia haces que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraren sin yo poderlo evitar, haces que sienta mariposas revolotear por mi estomago cada vez que te veo, y cada vez que tus ojos me miran intensamente no puedo evitar desear que sólo me miren a mí, porque te amo, y no puedo cambiar lo que siento- la sonrió, pero fue la sonrisa más triste que Inuyasha había visto nunca- Por ello no vuelvas a poner en duda lo que siento - le soltó la mano que seguía en su pecho y se apartó de él- y que sea la última vez que me dices lo que me has dicho, por que no tienes ningún derecho – le miró enfadada- ¿Me has oído? No puedes tener celos, porque tu no me amas a mí, ¿No comprendes que tus celos me dan falsas esperanzas?- dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a empeñase por las lágrimas contenidas- Me haces daño con tu actitud egoísta, porque tú nunca me corresponderás,y aún así te enfureces por cualquiera que se acerque a mí y planeé conquistarme, y aunque te haya dicho que siempre estaré a tu lado, llegará el momento en que tú te vayas con Kikyou, y yo tendré que olvidarme de ti y encontrar a alguien que me ame, y con esta actitud solo haces que las cosas se compliquen- se enjugó las lágrimas que no había podido evitar y le dio la espalda- Ahora necesito estar sola, asique volveré por mi cuenta con los demás- tras decirlo Kagome caminó por el camino que había venido Inuyasha, esperando poder encontrar a los demás sin tener que contar con la ayuda de Inuyasha.

Éste, en cambio, se quedó petrificado en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado Kagome, dándole vueltas a cada una de las cosas que había dicho la pelinegra.

Le amaba, le había dicho, era la primera vez que se lo decía, y aunque en otras ocasiones lo había dado a entender, nunca fue tan clara como hoy, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él, y lo que él la hacia sentir. Pero lo más extraño era que a él también se le aceleraba el corazón cuando ella se encontraba cerca de él, también sentía mariposas revoloteando en el estomago cada vez que le miraba, y aún peor, sentía que perdía la misma vida cuando ella se encontraba en peligro.¿Qué quería decir todo aquello?¿Qué estaba enamorado de Kagome?no podía ser, ni siquiera por Kikyou había sentido aquellas cosas, pero cuánto más lo negaba, más era evidente que lo que verdaderamente sentía...¿Por que sino iba a tener celos?Si solo la viera como amiga, no sentiría celos, como le pasaba con Sango y Miroku, es más se alegraba por ellos. Pero era imaginarse a Kagome con cualquier otro y...enloquecer..., y luego estaba el beso.

"El beso...- pensó Inuyasha mientras tocaba sus labios queriendo revivir aquel momento otra vez- nunca me había sentido así... pero yo...¿Amo a Kikyou no?

Y como si sus pensamientos tuvieran vida propia, Kikyou se presento delante de sus ojos.

- Kikyou...

- Inuyasha, eres muy tonto – le dijo sin ningún preámbulo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- " ¿Acaso había visto lo que acaba de suceder entre Kagome y él?"

- Lo he visto todo – dijo, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos- Y eres tonto. ¿Por qué sigues aquí parado?

- ¿Que quieres decir?- repitió sin comprender lo que sucedía.

- Si sigues así la perderás y no es lo que quieres,¿ verdad? - le miró con cierta ternura- ¿Acaso no la amas?

- Yo...Yo- no sabía que responder, pero sabía que no lo podía negar porque era cierto, estaba enamorado de Kagome como nunca lo había estado de nadie, incluyendo a Kikyou, pero...- Kikyou … yo te hice una promesa y yo te am...

- Me amabas- terminó ella por él- No debes sentirte culpable o sentir que me debes algo, nos amamos, y tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, y no supimos aprovecharla, desconfiamos el uno del otro con demasiada facilidad, y nuestro amor fue débil- le sonrió- Ahora tienes otra oportunidad, y debes aprovecharla- Inuyasha fue hablar pero le posó un dedo en los labios para que no lo hiciera- La promesa olvidala, vine de entre los muertos llena de venganza, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y descubrí lo que realmente pasó, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar en paz una vez sea destruido Naraku, es lo único que quiero más tu felicidad, y tu felicidad depende de Kagome, buscala y dile lo que sientes antes de que la pierdas.

- Yo...Gracias- Inuyasha la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- Te quiero, fuiste mi primer amor, y pase lo que pase nunca te olvidaré, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón

- Lo sé- sonrió- y ahora vete.

Kagome sabía que hoy no era su día, había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día.

La había acusado de coquetear con Koga, se había enfadado, había huido al bosque, se había perdido, Inuyasha la había ido a buscar, la había echo enfurecer otra vez y entonces...se había vuelto loca.

No podría volver a mirar a la cara a Inuyasha, cómo había podido ser capaz de confesar le sus sentimientos y para como besarle..."Le había besado- pensó recordando la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos- Al menos sería algo que nunca olvidaría", pero era bochornoso, no podría volver a mirarle, y por si todo esto fuera poco, se había vuelto a perder en el bosque, desde luego no tenía sentido de la orientación...pero aún no se rindió, siguió caminando, lo último que quería era encontrase con Inuyasha sin haber encontrado antes la salido del maldito bosque, y reunirse con sus amigos, porque si lo encontrara antes no tendría el valor de mirarle a los ojos sin avergonzarse, asique rezó para poder encontrar el camino correcto antes que volviera a ver al peliplateado, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, en cambio...

Sintió su presencia antes de que éste pronunciará cualquier palabra.

"Mierda, aún no estoy preparada para mirarle a los ojos. Maldigo mi sentido de la orientación"

- Kagome … hay algo que quiero decirte...

- Lo sé – le interrumpió Kagome que creía que sabía que quería decirle- No hace falta que me digas nada, sé perfectamente que quieres decirme- le dijo sin apartar los ojos del suelo- De verdad siento mucho lo de hace unos momentos, no sé que me pasó, es decir …..- no sabía que decirle, por momentos se ponía más roja- Sé que no debí bes...

- Besarme...- le ayudó Inuyasha que encontraba graciosa la situación.

- Exacto – continuo la pelinegra sin fijarse en la sonrisa de Inuyasha- Pero no me arrepiento, es decir..., que te lo merecías, puede que me haya pasado pero tu me provocaste...asique lo mejor para los dos es olvidar lo sucedido y que no se vuelva a repetir- Kagome se vio sorprendida cuando Inuyasha la levanto la barbilla y le alzó el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran-¿Qué haces?¿Y qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- dijo indignada al ver la alegría que transmitían los ojos del hanyou.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que te iba a decir- dijo ignorando las preguntas de la pelinegra, y sin más preámbulos, pronunció las dos palabras que se suponía que le costaría un mundo pronunciar, y fue lo más fácil que había echo hasta ese momento, como si siempre hubiera estado en sus labios - Te amo.

- ¿Qué'- le miró a los ojos sin poder evitar querer darle un puñetazo en esa cara sonriente- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel de mentirme?Puede que me haya pasado antes pero esto no me lo merezco- dijo intentando deshacer el abrazo al que le sometía Inuyasha- Suéltame- le gritó, al ver que no la soltaba pronunció- Abaj...

- No- le tapó la boca antes de que terminara de pronunciar la palabra- No te miento, es normal que no me creas Kagome pero te soy sincero, sin poderlo evitar te colaste en mi corazón desde hace mucho, pero no quise verlo, no me di cuenta, pero hoy, he abierto los ojos, y no hay nada que me impida el estar a tu lado- al ver la mirada de duda de Kagome supo en quién ella esta pensando- Ni siquiera Kikyou, soy libre de estar a tu lado, me ha disuelto de la promesa que hicimos, y te reconoceré que siempre la recordaré con cariño, porque fue alguien muy importante para mí, pero me he dado cuenta que ni siquiera he sentido por ella lo que siento por ti.

- No te creo, Inuyasha- le respondió Kagome cuando su boca fue liberada, ansiando creer cada una de las palabras que le decía, pero con temor de creerlas y salir herida.

- Pues entonces no me creas, pero el tiempo hará que lo veas- la atrajo hacía él y mirándola a los ojos sin ningún asomo de duda le dijo- Porque estaré a tu lado noche y día,nunca me separaré de ti, porque eres mi vida, porque sin ti me siento vacío, y me da igual si quieres permanecer en este mundo o en el tuyo, porque te perseguiré estés donde estés, y si más adelante quisieras compartir tu vida con otro que no fuera yo, tienes que saber que no lo permitiría, te llevaría por la fuerza si fuera necesario, porque sé que hemos nacido con el fin de estar juntos, porque lo sé y porque lo siento en mí.

Y entonces la besó,la besó con todos los sentimientos, acumulados desde hacia mucho tiempo, dándoles rienda suelta, y trasmitiendo se los a Kagome para que se diera cuanta del profundo amor que sentía por ella. Y ella lo supo,lo supo mucho antes de que sus labios se rozaran, lo supo al ver el amor en sus ojos con cada palabra que le había pronunciado, y por si le quedaba algún rastro de duda, desapareció en cuanto sintió sus labios contra los de ella, ansiosos por sentir los suyos, mientras la rodeaba con todo su cuerpo, envolviendo en un abrazo ardiente y tembloroso.

Mucho más tarde, cuando volvieron a reunirse con sus amigos que se habían alegrado de que se reconciliaran,mientras miraba las estrellas del cielo nocturno apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha, agradeció que ese día hubiera aparecido Koga y le hubiera dado un beso inofensivo en la mejilla, un beso que despertó unos celos infundados en su Inuyasha..."¿Quién se iba a imaginar que unos simples celos les llevarían a ambos a una felicidad tan plena?"

Fin.


End file.
